bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Escape
Escape is the first installment in the Spirit Fable Epic Series by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Kohila. One ***** The village of Tai-Koro began to glisten as the rays of the previously dimmed Lightstones cast their illuminating beams upon it. Daybreak in the colony only meant one thing to the Matoran inhabitants: another day of labor was about to begin. As Kohilå began to stir, he groggily rubbed his photoreceptors and sat up on his Protodermic slab of a bed. He was a Kur-Matoran; a very energetic one. However, he was always sluggish in the morning because of his favor to the sounds of the night. The Inikirikori chirping lullabies to the settlement, the baying of the Kavinika as they began to hunt. Still, all of these things were not present in the dim morning light, and Kohilå sure needed them to survive the day. “Ugh,” he moaned as he swung his legs over the edge of the slab to stand. He stood up, wobbled slightly, and grabbed his favored chain from a crude hook in the wall of his dwelling. He approached the doorway and stepped out to the cool morning mist. ***** Elsewhere, a group of Sebåu hoarded, ready for an attack command against the unsuspecting village of Tai-Koro. A few Sāmiu were also scattered amongst the crowd, sharpening their claws against each other. The bloodthirsty troglodytes were becoming more and more anxious for the signal from the commanding Nåk to storm the village. Finally, the Nåk slammed its’ Meteor Hammer against a large geode, shattering it to pieces. On cue, the evil and forceful creatures descended to the soon-to-be destroyed village of Tai-Koro. ***** The gears of the day that had begun slowly for Kohilå had finally sped up like a clockwork toy Burnak. He tended to the Rahi that he and another fellow named Zåhåku kept within their small but busy Rahi shop. The Rahi Stop, as it was called, was the center of attention for all Matoran who wished to develop an emotional bond to a Rahi of their choice. Eventually, they would naturally die or be eaten by bigger, stronger Rahi. They would feel a brief period of sadness, but that feeling would dissipate and they would adopt another Rahi. It was an endless and pointless cycle, Kohilå thought, but it made up his living. Kohilå took advantage of the brief absence of customers to finish organizing the various containers behind his makeshift counter made of a sturdy wood. He sorted through texts, a few Kanohi, a couple Kanoka, knives... He stuck himself in the hand with a silver blade. Reacting to the pain, he jerked his hand upward and began to quickly rise from his squat position. In his pain, he mistakenly whacked his head on the edge of the counter, effectively doubling his agony. Finally submitting to the pain, he let himself fall back on the dust floor of the shop, waiting for his nervous system to cease the rhythmic and throbbing electric pulses. After a few minutes, he finally began to obtain his composure once more. Looking out towards the main road, he noticed a faint appearance of a dust cloud forming on the horizon. Curiously, he squinted at the sight to get a better glimpse at the rogue dust devil. His eyes widened when he noticed various dots of red and chartreuse. Atemu used to tell stories about the Sebåu; and that cloud... Preparing for the worst, he dumped the contents of one of the containers out on the counter. Two knives and a few Kanoka clattered to the desk, much to Kohilå’s luck. He grabbed his rucksack that was leaning against the wall of the small store and put the Kanoka and one of the knives in it. If Zåhåku shows up, I want him to be able to defend himself, Kohilå thought. He sat his rucksack on the ground and began to release the various Rahi he had kept for future customers. Some Nui-Båuk, Burnak, and his rare Ohee scrambled out of their prisons, confused and happy about their release. “Run now,” Kohilå muttered to the beasts before collecting his rucksack and running out the door, the Rahi following behind. Kohilå emerged to the streets of Tai-Koro only to witness the Matoran of his beloved hometown being harassed by freakish troglodyte creatures. “The River Hāpi!” he shouted out loud, only to attract the attention of one of the red creatures. He paced towards the northeastern road, following behind a Ga-Matoran wearing a blue Great Miru. Probably got the same idea as me, he thought as he ran out of the village. ***** Make dead. Run weaklings out of village, thought a lone Sāmiu as he pushed a black Matoran off the top of a dwelling. They had been sent to lay the settlement to waste without the knowledge as to why. Still, none of his kind dared to question orders, so they proceeded with the task without restraint. Looking to his left, he spotted two puny villagers rushing out of the village. The Sāmiu leapt off of his perch and began to surreptitiously chase after the pair. The hunt was on, and the Sāmiu couldn’t wait to catch its’ prey. ***** Two ***** Click Whrrr Chnkt Finally, Dotå sighed. He had been fidgeting with his mechanical left arm since his mining shift had begun. Truly, he didn't care for his labor of crystal mining, mainly because it was the cause of his lost original left arm, but it was his duty to the Great Spirit Mata Nui. He had been assigned to one of the smaller, unexplored areas of the Tiuan Crystal Mines. The entire cavern was spectacular; shiny gems of all shapes and colors jutted out of the ugly gray stone, as if they were trying to brighten up the monument to tastelessness that was the caverns. It seems, Dotå thought, that they've succeeded. Snapping back into reality, he lifted his ProtoSteel-tipped pickaxe and began to swing down on a segment of the cave wall. He listened to the rhythmic clicks and tings that echoed for kios and started to form a percussive pattern in his mind. Soon he was lost in the sounds, his mind drifting to a realm of mental limbo, listening and absorbing the various sounds. clink, ting ting, clink, clink, ting, ting, clink, ting... PUMM Dotå's eyes snapped open at the sudden interruption in the rhythm. Before him, he gasped at the sight of a large, gaping hole in the wall where he was mining. Out of curiosity, he reached into his miner's kit and pulled out a hammer, chisel, and a Lightstone. He precisely set the tip of the chisel on the outer border of the orifice and whacked it with the hammer. He repeated the action many more times until the hole was large enough for him to fit through. Taking in a deep breath, he placed his hands on the frame of the Matoran-sized tunnel and began to crawl through. Lying on his stomach, he wriggled and pushed through the crevice. These walls..., he thought. They're polished and... smooth. There's no way that this was made naturally! Keeping the thought in his mind, he pushed forward with his hands and arms until he tumbled down into a large, dimly lit cavern. He fell, all the while yelling at the top of his lungs until a cushion of air formed below him, slowing his descent. He was gently placed on the floor of the cave, which was lined with different leaves and grasses. He looked around him, and noted that the entire place was lined with shrubs and greenery. Standing up, he began searching for the source of his savior. He saw a shadow to the right, but it quickly disappeared. His eyes were widened now, unsure of he was only saved to be a live meal for some type of Rahi. Suddenly, a soft but stern voice from behind him shouted, "Hi!" Dotå jumped, landing square on his back. He looked up and noted a dark green Kanohi Rode curled into a soft smile. A dark green Rode? Who do I know that wears a-'' "My name is Riålå; a Toa of Air. You might've heard of me before." ''Of course! Dotå thought. The legendary Toa of Air! 'Mistress of the Sky'! "Of course I have!" Dotå said a little too enthusiastically. "You're one of the greatest Toa known! But, rumors said that you were missing; dead, even." Her smile half-faded. "Aye; my disappearance is the root of many a rumor." She walked towards the center of the dwelling and reached to the ground. Dotå eyed her curiously as one of the most graceful and beautiful Toa he had ever seen. Her light blue eyes sparkled, illuminating her soft and gentle features that were still graceful, even in her old age. She then danced her fingers along the leaves until it dipped between a few, only to rise again, with a handle and door with it. "Come," she beckoned, starting down the dank and dull staircase that led to Mata-Nui-knows-where. Not wanting to upset the Toa, Dotå stumbled towards the large opening and clambered down the staircase himself. He reached up and resealed the hatch, beginning an adventure that would last a lifetime. ***** Three ***** "...and the quartz aren't nearly as plentiful as the topaz in that corner; what'd you do, just toss them there? Oh, and looky here, a ruby just sitting here without its focal point pointed the right way. And this...," rambled a very irritated and short Ki-Matoran named Thezual to an average and equally angry Matoran of Crystal named Liyu. The two had been going at it for the past five minutes; Thezual criticizing Liyu's work, and Liyu trying to quell him. Finally, she had had enough of him. "Thezual, can't you just shut up?!" The Matoran's Kanohi Akaku became blank, as if his anger had suddenly been vanquished from his body through Liyu's words. "Just... hurry up and prepare. The Ceremony of the Lights is a few days off, and these crystals need to be aligned the right way, or else the lights will be sub-par." "Whatever," Liyu retorted to Thezual as he walked away, probably to go and annoy another one of the villages workers. Mata Nui, I really hate Ki-Koro. Sure, we have all of these pretty gemstones, but you can only admire them so much... Thinking of something better to do than to sit and straighten crystals. She walked along the coastline of Lake Acais for what seemed like hours until she reached the place she was looking for: a natural waterfall that was located at the split of the Ginta River. Sighing heavily, she began to walk, then run, to the falling water and leap into the air. Gravity brought her down into the water and she was immersed in the cool, clear liquid that seemed to make all of her cares melt away. Soon, all thoughts of her anger towards Thezual and the dumb Ceremony of the Lights were diffused in the water as she did a breaststroke towards the actual falls. Swimming a bit to her left, she found the object of her search: a large, rounded boulder positioned directly under the water that cascaded off of the high ridge. Frantically, she clambered up the rock and sat under the water that fell on her armor and Komau like raindrops. The pitter-patter of the droplets created an endless rhythm that lulled her to sleep right under the dangerous falls. ***** The Ki-Matoran named Dotå continued to follow the tall and green-armored Toa of Air named Riålå through the winding staircase that seemed to go on forever into the inner bowels of the Island of Tiuarga Nui. "Just a bit farther," said the Toa once more to her Matoran companion. Sure..., thought Dotå doubtfully. Riålå just smirked under her Rode which helped her feel the doubt that Dotå felt inside, as if it wasn't obvious already. "Dotå, there's a reason why I've brought you down here." He chuckled a bit. "Well, obviously. Toa don't typically lead average Matoran deep within an island for no reason." Riålå stopped on the crude steps, whirled around, and knelt down to Dotå's eye level. "That's the thing, Dotå. You're not an average Matoran. At least, not from what I've interpreted..." "Interpreted?" Dotå asked. "Yes, Dotå; interpreted. What you are about to see will most likely change everything you know about Toa, Matoran, and the island as you know it." She stood up then and continued down the pathway, Dotå following close behind pondering over what she had just said. ***** The Lightstones that illuminated the Dome of Tiuarga Nui began to fade, casting dusk across the various islands within it. The Matoran named Liyu jolted awake by a loud Gukko caw far off. Her spasm caused her to fall off of her rocky perch and into the pool of water directly underneath the waterfall. She paddled her hands under the liquid and emerged behind the waterfall, looking through it and seeing the forest whose image was blurred by the water rapidly descending from the overhanging ledge. Smiling, she turned around to try and climb the face of rock behind the falls. Her smile quickly became a dropped jaw when she noticed the large, imposing mouth of a cave yawning open in front of her. Pondering this discovery over in her mind a bit, she decided to venture into the vast cavern, regardless of the possible danger. She had only walked about a minute when she discovered the remains of an Amaja Circle and a few logs around it, laying on their sides. So others inhabited this place once. Hmm... She looked behind her towards the cave mouth. The distance she had traveled as well as the fast approaching night time made it difficult for her to see anywhere. Fire, fire... I need fire! She managed to pick up the end of one of the logs and drop it, causing it to split into three equal slivers, each about the size of a staff. She knelt over and picked up one of the pieces of wood. There, a torch, she thought as she held up the log piece in the air. Now, let me see if I can sense some flint in the walls of the cave... Casually, Liyu walked over to the cave wall and ran her hand across it. As a Matoran of Crystal, she had a natural affinity towards minerals and crystals, so it wasn't long before she felt a small flint deposit on the surface of the wall. She heaved her unlit torch up into the air and jabbed it at the whitish patch of the wall. She repeated the action a few more times until a few decent-sized pieces of flint fell to the floor. There. She sat down cross-legged on the dirt surface of the cavern and began to scratch two pieces of flint against each other, striking one against the other in the direction of the end of the stick that lay in her lap. Sparks began to sizzle through the air and the torch finally caught fire, illuminating the cave. Liyu proudly lifted the torch in front of her face. As she whirled around to continue down the cave, she let out a scream at what she saw in front of her. ***** Four ***** Hope... Promise... Corruption... These words floated around in the mind of a lone Turaga like pestering insects, or a Fireflyer buzzing around a Lightstone in excitement. Why are Toa so prone to the fallible temptations of the world? Podaru’s actions leave me questioning even now... The wise and thoughtful elder turned back towards the village over which he was chief. It was named Fe-Koro in his honor, although the primary residents were not Matoran of Iron. The main residents of the isolated village were Matoran of Psionics. When the Turaga had arrived on the shores of the island, they were already there, albeit scattered and without a central village to live in. The Turaga helped them create this new haven, and in return it was called Fe-Koro. "Turaga Tepamn?" asked a younger Matoran, breaking the Turaga’s concentration. "Ahh, Lletya. I’m assuming that you have news for me?" Tepamn asked curiously. "Yes sir, I do. Do you remember those strange Av-Matoran who came here a while back? Well, their leader, Senntisten, would like to speak with you. He is waiting in the temple, as is customary for all visitors." Tepamn’s brow furrowed. The last time any of those eccentric Av-Matoran who called themselves "Meiu", a Matoran word for "Purification", were at his island, they asked to barter for some of the precious Gether spheres that he had brought along with him from his home island. He was given a profitable amount of ores and even some Blurite in return for a total of ten of the spheres. They had departed without a goodbye, and Tepamn dismissed them as a bunch of traders whom he would never see again. Yet here was one of them, the leader in fact, to meet with him once again. "I’ll be right there, thank you," he told Lletya with a wave of his hand. He heard her retreat back down into the valley on her way back to Fe-Koro. Tepamn resumed his wonderings and sat down, Who exactly are these Meiu? ***** Finally, the River Hāpi! thought a very tired yet excited Kur-Matoran named Kohilå. He had been running from an onslaught of pure hate against his home village of Tai-Koro from a group of monstrous troglodytes who were apparently called Sebåu. He was one of the few who managed to escape the destruction, and barely at that, and was almost to the edge of the River Hāpi to escape via a vessel. He had managed to escape along with a Ga-Matoran who he recognized as Horgah. Not the best Muudabok of the bunch, but still... All of a sudden, Kohilå heard her scream from behind him. He twisted his neck and looked behind him, only to see a red, white, and blue blur. He tripped on a root then, and could see that Horgah was being attacked by a vicious breed of Sebåu that were known as Sāmiu. He gasped in horror as he witnessed the Sāmiu claw out the poor Matoran’s photoreceptor. Picking himself back up, Kohilå began to charge towards the Sāmiu. He let out a yell of rage, managing to get the attention of the vile creature. Kohilå locked eyes with the Sāmiu and reach for his dagger. Then his heartlight stopped. Oh no! he thought, quickly realizing that a dagger was left on the counter of his store before his escape from the village, and not recalling the one in his rucksack. The Sāmiu sensed this obvious surprise and took advantage of the situation, leaping off of the stunned Ga-Matoran and towards Kohilå. Kohilå shielded himself then, expecting the worst. Mata Nui, this is it... He heard a faint whistle, followed by a shriek and a thud. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that a knife was sticking out of the side of the Sāmiu. Kohilå heard approaching footsteps, and braced himself for another enemy. He let out a sigh of relief when he recognized the coming Matoran as his business partner, Zåhåku. Zåhåku walked over to the twitching troglodyte and pulled the knife like a lever, then out of the Sāmiu completely once the spasms stopped. "You forgot your blade, didn’t you?" Zåhåku questioned, a grin on his face and a dagger in his outstretched hand. Kohilå grabbed the knife with a low chuckle. "Yeah, I seem to forget things when I have my life to worry about." "Yeah, well, you just about lost it," Zåhåku said, laughing. The Matorans’ moment of peace was cut short by a loud cry from an oncoming wave of more Sebåu. Zåhåku looked Kohilå in the eyes. "Run." The two Kur-Matoran resumed the run towards the River Hāpi and their only chance of salvation. ***** Turaga Tepamn limbered through the town square in his village of Fe-Koro toward the large megalith that rose many bio out of the ground. The temple itself was very smooth and luminescent in appearance and was slightly tilted to the left, if looked at from the front. He entered the domain and confronted a bulky Av-Matoran whose hands looked too big for his body. In them, he held a particular crystal that shined a deep blue. The Matoran’s Kanohi Kakama studied the crystal, the gold color reflecting off of the many facets of the gem. "The various elements of our vast Universe are all in equilibrium, you know," the Matoran said to the surprised elder. "What do you mean?" Tepamn asked curiously. The Av-Matoran just chuckled. "I’ve spent years as a Nynrah Ghost. Before that, I lived inside the Southern Continent. Before that even still, I resided in the center of our universe, preparing it for the awakening of our Great Spirit. It does not take a genius to realize that everything working in our world act like cogs and gears inside a giant machine." Tepamn was taken aback by the vast knowledge that this Matoran had. Here he sat in Tepamn’s temple as a Matoran, and his wisdom rivaled that of the scholar that Tepamn thought of himself as. "These bluish crystals especially are in tune with each other. They sense emotion, life, and..." his voice trailed off. "...natural disasters." "Such as...?" Tepamn asked. The Matoran stood up. "Tepamn, you already know me as Senntisten, leader of six other Av-Matoran. We call ourselves Meiu. What you do not know is who exactly we are, or what we do." Senntisten began pacing around the floor of the shrine, not noticing the look Tepamn casted upon him. "My point is, we can see what these gems feel. And right now, they are telling us..." he sighed a heavy sigh of regret. "They’re telling us of a fast approaching flood to the north. An island paradise that will be split and driven to the edge of insanity. There is no way to stop it, but there is a way to fix the repercussions. Tell me, Tepamn," he looked at the Kanohi Pakari that was on the face of the aged Turaga. "Do you remember those Gethers that you sold to my colleagues and I?" "Well, of course. Why?" The Av-Matoran smirked. "Would you like to know what became of them?" Tepamn’s confusion only deepened then. "Well uh... sure, why not?" Senntisten chuckled. "Follow me," he said, beckoning to the Turaga to follow him further into the temple. What am I doing? thought the bewildered Turaga of Iron as he paced behind the Matoran and into the unknown. ***** Five ***** "Once upon a time, there was a group of three Matoran named Teft, Åbbo, and Gojan. The trio had become great friends over the course of a few thousand years, and would always spend time with each other. They got along so well, that seeing one meant that the other two were not far behind. "One day, the three Matoran were summoned to the center of their homeland by the local Toa. One of which was a Toa of Magma who called herself Retu. She was a magnificent Toa who was never selfish, and was always self-sacrificing to the residents of the island. She was strong, agile, and very strategic. However, on that particular day, she appeared most sickly, and very weak. She told the Matoran that she had been bitten by a Gur Serpent and was succumbing to its' poisonous venom. With no Wha-Matoran or Toa of Health around, she was doomed to her fate. So, she informed the three villagers that she saw promising results in them, mostly from the fact that they exemplified the Three Virtues in everything that they did. She reached under her mat to render to them a thin slab of stone, and then created three glistening stones in her hand. Giving the items to the Matoran, her Heartlight went dim as she gave her last breath of life. "The Matoran reviewed the stone and discovered that it led them to a certain mountain's peak called Point Qerā. They made the journey there through a vast swampland and eventually made it to a Suva at the top of the slope. They explored the shrine and found a cache of Kanohi and weapons for Toa. Realizing what they were supposed to become, they placed the stones in the center of the Suva and were imbued with Elemental and Toa Energy. They emerged, sparkling with power. They were protectors of the island, sworn to keep the peace and tranquility of the village. And thus was the beginning of the Toa Tepthei. "The team worked together well at first; they used their powers to drive off rogue Rahi, and other threats to the safety of Matoran. But one day, a certain creature came to the village in the guise of another fellow Toa. "His name was Toa Apar, a Toa of Darkness who claimed to be from a small island off the coast of the Southern Continent. He said that he had no destiny and was willing to help any and all villagers that needed him. Very grateful for the help, the Toa Tepthei included him as an honorary member of the team. "He was helpful, if a little misguided about being shunned by Mata Nui. He became very attached to Åbbo, the only female member of the team. It was quickly found that their relationship was putting a strain on their duties, but the four Toa ignored it and kept doing their daily duties. "However, it was around that time that many Matoran went missing, their huts found empty, and friends baffled. Widespread panic ensued across the village. Upon a search and rescue mission, Toa Teft uncovered a makeshift tunnel that led into bowels of the island. Inside the cave lingered many of the missing Matoran as well as mutant creatures trapped in stasis. When the prison was discovered, so was the kidnapper: Toa Apar. "The Toa Tepthei quickly confronted him, but he shape-shifted into a larger creature of white and blue and teleported them to the northernmost reaches of the dome. The "Toa" revealed to be the Makuta Aparangi, was there to experiment on Matoran who would not be missed by anyone. The Toa and Makuta engaged in a battle that lasted for days until they were finally able to stop him when Åbbo used her Kanohi and froze him solid. He was brought into ice caverns of the Northern Ice and his frozen form was then attached to the walls of the cavern, under another layer of ice. The Toa Tepthei has succeeded in defeating the Makuta, but the unity was shattered forevermore. "Åbbo left the team, a result of her trust with Aparangi being devastated. It was later discovered by a local Matoran that she killed herself by freezing her feet and drowning herself in the Silver Sea. Teft and Gojan were left alone and became Turaga to serve as elders over the island. "The two Turaga decided one day to leave the village for a week or two, to visit a smaller island that was discovered to be southeast of the Isle of Tepthei. They gathered a dozen or so of the higher ranked Matoran and traveled to the island. They searched it and found it was rich in iron and other minerals, but did not have any other villages. The trip shortened, they embarked back to Tepthei. "When they returned, the entire village they had once led was gone, a large patch of dirt left in its' place. They did not know where it had gone, and no idea what had happened to the Matoran. The Turaga wept bitterly over the missing villagers and swore to find them one day. "The Turaga and the dozen Matoran rebuilt a smaller village, which rarely had visitors from other lands. Most were told to leave, including a certain Turaga named Åweko who said he was looking for a place to stay. Remembering the events of Makuta Aparangi, he was ordered to leave. Other than him, no other Turaga had visited. Turaga Gojan and Turaga Teft were the sole leaders of the tiny settlement, and have been ever since. The end." Turaga Teft finished his tale, leaning heavily on his Ember Stick. He and his fellow Turaga, Gojan, looked very tired as they recalled the events of the past thousand years. Their audience was composed only of a few Matoran, the very last of the village. "Teft," Gojan asked to his brother, "do you think that it is wise of us to shun all visitors to our island?" Teft looked at the Turaga of Stone like he had completely lost his mind. "Of course it is. We do not want another incident like Aparangi." Gojan sighed and looked over towards the Silver Sea, pondering and examining himself. "Of course we don't, Teft. But what if we fall into the hands of evil... and have none to stand by us?" Teft took his eyes off of Gojan to look in the direction of the thrashing waves of silver Protodermis. "Only time will tell, Gojan. Only time will tell..." ***** "Please stop shouting," asked Etus, a Matoran of Spirits whose ears were ringing as a result of a shrill screech emitted by the Ki-Matoran named Liyu. "Who are you?" she asked, obviously infuriated at the Matoran's quick appearance. "My name is Etus," he introduced. "And you must be Liyu, I presume?" Liyu's skeptical look went from bad to worse when she realized that he knew her name. "Yes; what is it to you?" Etus sat down of the ground and looked up at her. "Tell me -- You are an expert crystal carver, right?" "You seem to know more about me than the Turaga do," she said with a nervous chuckle. "And yes to that as well. But why do you need to know?" A smile slowly crept onto Etus' face. "I am here, my friend, to bring you to the glorious Isle of Artakha. It has been requested that you join our city immediately so that you can create grand works with the rest of us." Liyu's expression remained unchanged. "Uh huh... So, you're some crazy Matoran sent as a messenger to take me to a fairytale city that may or may not exist?" "Yes... err, no. Maybe. Bottom line is, Artakha needs you there." "You should have your head examined by the Wha-Matoran healers, Etus," she said as she tried to continue on her way. The Ka-Matoran seemed a bit hurt, but ran after her. "Why do you think that I'm kidding?" he asked. "Because Artakha does not exist, and if it did they would not send a Matoran to get me." Etus grabbed her hand. "Hey, what are yo-?" "I'm going to prove it to you," he said as the duo shimmered out of existence. ***** Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Characters *Kohilå *Shmau (Not Mentioned By Name) *Atemu (Mentioned Only) *Horgah *Dotå *Mata Nui (Mentioned Only) *Riålå *Thezual *Liyu *Podaru (Mentioned Only) *Tepamn *Lletya *Zåhåku *Senntisten *Teft *Åbbo *Gojan *Retu *Aparangi *Åweko (Mentioned Only) *Etus *Artakha (Mentioned Only) External Links *Escape Category:Matoran Universe Category:Epics Category:Kohila